Ashley White
Historyè on the September 10 1998, Hermonie (Hecate) met Paul Chase at the Magic Show. They fell in love, went to Paul's house and had an affair. The Daughter , Ashley were born 7 months later. Hermonie tell Paul that she is Hecate the goddess of magic and Witchcraft, and Ashley is a demigoddess. Ashley were small and playful, but sweet and caring. Hermonie stayed unitl Ashley were 11. When Serene were 12, she were walking to the town, Ashley were attacked by a Fury who try to kill her, But Nyx had save Ash. When Serene went to home and tell her dad what happen, that she was almost attack by Fury and was save by Nyx. When Ash was 13 year old, She was walking to forest and a mintour came behind her and grab her and she stab it and killed it, d When Ash was 14 year old, A Sphinx came to attack her, but Kalia strangle the Sphinx and killed it, when Ash is 15, she was attacked by Sarah, the cruelest demigod that rebelled against all gods against all odds. The fight was brutal leaving Ash half dead. before Sarah kill Ashley, A Magic Spirit was sent by Hecate and killed Sarah. The Magic Spirit is Sabrina who is a Daughter of Hecate and left.Ash left and went to home and tell her dad what happen and He tell Ash that her mother is Hecate the goddess of magic, and that she is Demigoddess,and Paul take Ashley with him to the camp and Ashley went to straight to Greek's Cabin. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. DefensiveEdit #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. #Children of Hecate have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. PassiveEdit #Children of Hecate have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. #Children of Hecate are stronger in the moonlight. #Children of Hecate are able to communicate with the dead to gather information SupplementaryEdit #Children of Hecate can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. #Children of Hecate can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. #Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. #Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. #Children of Hecate are adept at making potions and elixirs 3 Months After a Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hecate are able to create their own minor custom spells, for things such as summoning, locating, finding, passive non battle stuff 6 Months After a Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hecate are able to create their own major custom spells, for things such as necromancy, battle related spells, teleportation, etc. However, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more energy it drains from the user. 9 Months After a Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hecate are able to transform into a wolf for a short time, the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains, and the more time they will need between transformations. TraitsEdit #They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. #They are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. Photo Hecate_by_cemac.jpg|Ashley 's Mother, Hecate Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Daughter of Hecate Category:Children of Hecate Category:Single,Looking